Un ami dans le besoin
by loonie lupin
Summary: /one-shot/Post Siege 3 donc, si vous ne voulez pas des spoilers, ne lisez pas légère mention de slash.... Rodney offre un peu de réconfort à un ami dans le besoin


**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ Un ami dans le besoin_

**_Genre : _**_H/C (hurt/comfort) – émotionnel _

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_une petite suite du Siege partie 3 (si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler, ne lisez pas).. Slash mentionné !_

* * *

Ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth, John, Teyla, Rodney…. Tous voulaient en savoir plus sur la condition dans laquelle se trouvait Ford et, surtout, s'il serait encore vivant quand ils le retrouveraient. Parce qu'ils allaient le retrouver, cela ne faisait aucun doute, dans l'esprit de personne. De personne sauf de celui qui devait leur répondre.

Carson, le cœur et la gorge serrée, répondait sans broncher aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Tout le monde semblait vouloir parler en même temps, chacun voulant savoir des choses différentes, et lui débitait des théories médicales, dont il n'était même pas sûr de la véracité, et chaque question le poussait un peu plus vers la limite de ce qu'il pourrait supporter.

Seul Rodney ne disait rien. Il observait son ami. Carson paraissait être tombé en mode automatique. Le Canadien se demandait s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se disait dans ce questions/réponses ou s'il ne répondait que parce qu'il s'était posé tellement de fois ces questions, malgré le peu de temps écoulé depuis la prise de conscience de la situation de Ford, que ce qu'il devait dire lui venait sans qu'il n'ait à réfléchir.

- Et vous pensez arriver à renverser le processus une fois qu'il aura été retrouvé ?

Elisabeth avait posé la question que tout le monde avait sur le bout des lèvres mais que personne n'osait formuler à voix haute de peur de ce que serait la réponse. Ce fut la question qui vint à bout du peu de maîtrise que Carson possédait.

- J'en sais rien ! je n'en ai pas la moindre putain d'idée ! je n'ai jamais rien vu de comme cela, la médecine que je connais ne peut pas apporter de réponse et la seule chose que je peux faire c'est me demander s'il vaudrait pas mieux que vous ne le retrouviez pas pour que je n'ai pas à le regarder mourir !

Tous étaient choqué par l'explosion du médecin en chef, même Rodney. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami perdre le contrôle à ce point avant. Mais il comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement. Il avait eu des soupçons depuis quelque temps, mais cette fois-ci la confirmation était arrivée. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux pour son ami, mais vu les derniers événements en date, ce qu'il ressentait était plutôt de la compassion…. Et aussi la compréhension que la dernière chose dont Carson avait besoin en ce moment était de continuer cet interrogatoire.

Alors que Carson respirait bruyamment, comme reprenant son souffle après sa tirade, Rodney s'avança et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Il savait que les autres se poseraient des questions, mais l'Ecossais était son ami depuis des années et, malgré ce que tout le monde semblait croire, il était très protecteur envers ses amis. Carson accueillit le réconfort offert avec bonheur et laissa ses larmes couler sur l'épaule de McKay.

Durcissant son regard, celui se tourna vers le reste de son équipe et le Docteur Weir.

- Sortez maintenant ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Le major Sheppard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la flamme meurtrière qui dansait dans les yeux de son camarade fut assez pour lui faire refermer la bouche et obéir, entraînant les autres avec lui.

Quand tout le monde fut sortit, Rodney berça encore un moment son ami, sans dire un mot, lui offrant juste un peu de chaleur humaine jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de l'Ecossais s'estompent et qu'il reprenne un semblant de contenance.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes alors que Rodney se détachait doucement de lui.

Ce dernier le guida sur l'un des lit de l'infirmerie et l'y installa avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…craquer comme ça.

Le désespoir dans la voix de son ami serra le cœur du Canadien et il plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Je comprends Carson, je comprends…. Je sais ce qu'Aiden représente pour toi.

Carson releva la tête, étonné, l'incompréhension se manifestant clairement dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais ?

- Vous étiez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais il pensait que donner à Carson l'occasion d'en parler pourrait peut-être l'aider. Il avait passé assez de fois sur le canapé du psy pour savoir que raconter ce que l'on avait sur le cœur faisait du bien, même si la personne à qui l'on parlait ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'écouter.

- Je… je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit l'ait remarqué…. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! c'est affreux ! sa carrière…

- Ne va pas en souffrir. Ne t'en fais pas Carson, je crois que je dois être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Et je te promets que tu arriveras à trouver la solution pour le soigner. Je t'aiderais…

Carson sourit à l'attention de son ami.

- Tu n'es pas médecin…

- Non, mais je suis un scientifique… et aussi un génie, je peux trouver une solution à n'importe quoi !

Se sentant soudainement épuisé, et un peu mieux qu'avant, Carson s'appuya contre Rodney, laissant ses yeux se fermer pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Rodney sourit et, allongea l'homme – qui se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon – sur le lit d'infirmerie, le laissant s'en aller pour le pays des songes, espérant de tout cœur que ses rêves ne soient pas troublés par la tragédie qui s'était produite ce jour-là…

_**Fin**_


End file.
